Always something there to remind me
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Roy and Hughes were happy but Hughes got married and left, will Roy always be alone?


**RoyxHughes**

**Always something there to remind me**

Roy sat at his desk, his head resting on his folded arms the first rays of sun hitting the wall behind him. He had been there all night. Hughes hadn't been to central in 3 months and Roy missed him. He missed how they would go to the bar after work and drink themselves into a stupor or how Hughes was always trying to get him a nice girl. Little did Hughes know, Roy had found someone long ago. It was 5:46 am and Roy was tired he just wanted to go home but he couldn't see that option through the pile of paper work on his desk. On top of the pile was a blue sticky note that read Dear sir, if this is not done in the morning it won't be pleasant. *sigh* Roy decided to head home and deal with the wrath of Hawkeye later, but for now he was tired. As Roy was walking out to his car Riza saw him. She was going to ask him if he did his paper work yet but he looked exhausted. Roy got to his car and was about to start it when he thought of what day it was. It valentines day, all the happy couples were out and all the single guys were looking for depressed lonely single girls. Roy started his car and drove to the nearest store that sold alcohol and bought a large bottle of bourbon. When Roy got home he pushed the button on his answering machine "_No new messages_." Roy hung up his coat, grabbed his bourbon and a glass and plopped himself down on his couch. 3 hours later Roy woke up on the floor in front of the couch he remembered falling asleep on. It was mid day now and Roy was hungry, he figured he would go out for lunch but he'd just run into all the 'star struck lovers.' Roy made a face at his last thought, so he opted for left over's. Roy was rummaging through his fridge when the phone rang. He figured it was Hawkeye checking in on him so he let it ring. The machine picked up. The message on the machine was Hughes voice _"Since Roy won't leave a greeting, I am! The grouch isn't here right now and I doubt he'll call you back, but hey miracles happen!" _Roy smiled at his answering machine and the memories it brought but his smile faded when he heard who was leaving a message_ "Uh Roy hey, um I'm calling because…_._ Well I guess I'm calling for old times sake. Anyway um happy Valentines day you big lug…I miss you." _ Roy stood in his kitchen looking at his machine with a stunned look plastered on his face. Roy closed the fridge and went back to sleep. Roy woke up to the phone ringing, he didn't feel like talking to anyone right now though. He couldn't hear the answering machine from in his room so he didn't know if they were leaving a message or not. Roy turned over and looked at the clock on his side table, it was 3:39 pm. Roy was still hungry but he also hadn't showered in 2 days so that took priority. As Roy was turning on the water and stepping into the shower an image of Hughes popped into his head. Hughes was asleep on his bed with his glasses were crooked and hanging off his face. Years ago him and Hughes had something together but then Hughes met Gracia and everything changed. _Hughes rolled over to face his still sleeping lover. He brushed his bangs out of his face causing him to stir a little. Hughes chuckled softly which woke him right up. "What are you laughing at?" Hughes was suddenly series. "Um Roy we…" Roy didn't like the look on Hughes face, it was a look of sadness, confusion, hurt and pure agony. "Uh Last night was…*sigh* I met a girl Roy" Roy couldn't do anything he couldn't move, couldn't speak. His brain just stopped quickly after going 100 miles an hour and there was no air bags to soften the blow. "Roy, you and me. We can't make a family, we can't go into work and be happy. We can't keep going out to your car and having a quickie in your back seat at lunch. It'll be easier on both of us. It's better this way." _Roy had been standing in his shower for 30 minutes just staring. That day was 4 years ago and there had been a gaping hole in his heart ever since. Roy washed up and stepped out of the shower. He hadn't thought about that day in so long, it felt like a dream, like it never happened, like he made it up to make himself feel better. Roy went back into his room to get dressed. He found a white t-shirt, blue striped pajama pants and one sock. "Who needs socks pfff" Roy was about to put the sock down when he stopped and looked down at it and realized it was the sock that Hughes left behind one morning. Gracia had called unexpectedly and was looking for him, she asked Roy if he was there. Roy had lied and said that they were finishing up some paper work. Hughes rushed to get dressed forgetting his sock in the process. Roy put the one sock on and headed to the kitchen. He opened his fridge once more and this time he took out left over tai food. Roy took the carton and a fork over to the couch sat down and pushed the button on his answering machine. _Since Roy won't leave a greeting, I am! The grouch isn't here right now and I doubt he'll call you back, but hey miracles happen! __"__Sir, I'm calling to make sure you've done your paper work yet? Are you coming in tomorrow because I have more work for you here. Have a nice day sir." _ Then the message Hughes left played again. Roy suddenly didn't feel like eating any more, he just sat there with a glazed expression. Roy put his feet up on a stool and he looked at his one socked foot. He laughed a little at how ridiculous he must look. He was like his foot without a sock, alone and cold. The phone rang again, this time Roy decided to answer it. "_Hello" "Roy, I didn't expect you to be at home." "I took a sick day" "Are you ok, have you been to the doctor?" Roy laughed lightly. "I'm fine" "Oh, good cause there's a lot of stuff going around." "Are you calling for a reason or…" "Um, yeah you could say that. Um I left Gracia 5 months ago." Silence…."Roy?" "Why? Why would you do that, I thought you were happy?" " We were but she said when we got married she said I was different." "Different?" "Yeah she said I didn't seem as happy. I told her I was just home sick…but. I felt like something was missing. Roy?" "Yeah?" "Can you come pick me up?" "Where are you?" "At the airport, I've been here for an hour, just thinking about what to say to you…I I Hope you can forgive me." Hughes voice cracked a little on the last few words. "Of course I can forgive you." Roy whispered. "I've been waiting 4 years for you to come back to me." Funny, it seems like much longer." "I'll be there in 20 minutes and Hughes?" "Yeah." "Happy Valentines day."_


End file.
